


Knocking on My Door

by enjolrasstaire



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, Richie is nervous, Richie wants to see Stan, Takes place 27 years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasstaire/pseuds/enjolrasstaire
Summary: Richie desperatley waits for Stan to join the rest of the Losers at the restuaraunt.





	Knocking on My Door

While at the restaurant, Richie was anxious to see Stan. Because surly, he’d come at some point or another, right? I mean, they made a blood oath when they were thirteen. Did that not mean anything to Stan? Was he really not coming? 

Or maybe Stan was just late. Yeah, that’s it. Any second now Stan would walk through those doors, and make some comment about how annoying Richie was being at the moment. It wouldn’t matter that they already had their food on the table, as long as Stan showed up at some point. 

When they all finally finished their meals, Richie had a bad feeling in the back of his mind. Why wasn’t Stan there yet? The traffic wasn’t bad at all, and if Richie could make it on time from all the way in California, Stan should’ve already been in Derry before Richie even arrived. Because Atlanta was closer than Beverly Hills, right? Richie assumed that Stan was just nervous seeing the others again. Richie sure fucking was.

Richie was enjoying catching up with everyone else. Sure, they all wondered where Stan was, but they just brushed it off as him being late. If only Richie could let it go that easily. 

They finished their meals, and all headed to the library, so Mike could call Stan to see what the hell was taking him so long. While Mike was calling him, Richie was messing around with Eddie. This was followed by a “Beep beep, Richie,” coming from Mike.

Mike hung up the phone, and had a stunned look on his face. They all were anxious to see where the boy who was so facinated with birds was. “Stan’s dead,” was all he said.

Richie’s breath hitched. Stan was…dead? How could his best friend be dead? What made it a thousand times worse was that he did it himself. 

Richie knew that Stan’s experience in Neibolt was far worse than his, but how could Stan kill himself? He felt a new low. He needed his best friend. He would give anything to have him back. 

Richie wanted nothing more, than to see Stan walking through the doors of the library. But he knew that would never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr as @enjolrasstaire (my main blog), and @thisisbatteryacidyou-slime (my IT centric blog!)


End file.
